


rest

by evesmaya



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evesmaya/pseuds/evesmaya
Summary: uhhhh they kiss thats about it
Relationships: Kirigaya Touko/Kurata Mashiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	rest

**Author's Note:**

> toumashis rise tf up !!!!!  
> thanks for reading also ^__^

Touko gazes into Mashiro's eyes, taking in every feature on her face.

Mashiro tightens her lips into a thin line, glancing away from Touko.

Touko keeps her arm over Mashiro's waist, resting her hand on the other's back.

"Can I kiss you?"

Mashiro blinks and widens her eyes in surprise.

She knew they'd (probably) do it eventually. On the cheek, hand, mouth, forehead, there was many places one could kiss someone. Mashiro was subconsciously hoping for the mouth. Or the hand, that's romantic, right?

Mashiro nods quickly. Touko's eyes tracks the way her bangs move along with her.

"I'll kiss you on the mouth, alright?"

Touko was feeling nervous herself. Despite it seeming like she had lots of experience in relationships, she had never kissed someone. Was she gonna do it wrong?

Mashiro nods again, a little slower.

Touko moves her head down to the shorter girl, closing her eyes as she closed the distance.

It was a few seconds long, yet it felt like hours.

Touko pulled away, face turning red.

Mashiro looks up to her, mouth agape.

"Uh, goodnight, Touko."

Touko made a "mh-hm" noise in response. Rather than turning over, she held Mashiro closer to her. Mashiro could hear her own and the blonde's heartbeat in her ears. Mashiro snuggled her face into Touko's chest and drifted off.

After the kiss, Mashiro couldn't help but want a little more. But that was not the night, not for either of them.

It was not the night. Maybe the right time would come long from now. But for now, the one kiss satisfied both of them.


End file.
